


cancel life to see you

by suga



Series: prompts [5]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 16:09:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11405907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suga/pseuds/suga
Summary: edward ends his travels a few weeks early to surprise roy





	cancel life to see you

**Author's Note:**

> i love fma, but i am not confident in this whatsoever, but it was a prompt i was determined to fill one way or another. the last time i watched brotherhood in its entirety was last summer, so my brain was a bit foggy on a lot of details so forgive me in advance

> **Anonymous said:** I don't want you to be overwhelmed again cuz I know you were stressed last time you had prompts so how about some simple royed fluff? (If you're cool with that, I mean)

* * *

Edward’s leg bounced as he watched out the window, impatiently waiting for the train to come to a stop.  It had felt like a longer ride than normal, what with being on his own and all, and he was looking forward to getting back on his feet -- walking up and down the train cars only got him so far after all.  He was becoming restless.

Finally, after what felt like _eons_ , the time had come and the train pulled into the station.  Ed grabbed his belongings from the overhead compartment and dashed to the exit, nearly bulldozing a few people down on his way.

He looked each way before grinning at the familiar uniform at the end of the station and took off with his bag over his shoulder.

“Thanks for coming to get me, although I could have walked.  It’s not like it's _ that  _ far. ”

The man in front of him shook his head, before finally lowering his hand from his salute before wrapping both arms in a nearly life-threatening hug.

“Today’s duty was to pick one Edward Elric up from the station.  I was sent here before I could even offer.”

Ed wheezed once the large man finally let go of him, bending slightly to catch his breath.  “Did you get _bigger_ , Major?” he asked, looking up.  The man seemed to have tripled in size since the last time they had seen one another, it had been quite a long time.

“Perhaps you have become smaller?”  Ed opened his mouth to retort as the man laughed.  “I’m joking, you’ve definitely grown, my boy.”

Edward was, of course, thankful for the lift to headquarters.  Part of him had been surprised, however.  Only a very select few had been informed of his arrival, though he knew the secret was safe with Armstrong.  The ride was quiet, and Ed kept a watchful eye on the familiar surroundings passing him out the window.  

“He’s not in any meetings this afternoon, right?”  Ed turned to ask the other once the vehicle had come to a full stop, and he shook his head which caused Ed to grin widely.  “Perfect.  Thanks for the lift!”

Before Armstrong could say a single word, Ed was jumping out of the car with his bag back over his shoulder, bolting into the building.

Nothing had changed since the last time he had visited it seemed.  He nodded to all of the people he passed, familiar and otherwise, on his way to the second floor, and he could feel the excitement start to bubble in the pit of his stomach as he neared the door at the end of the hallway.   He stopped just outside to find the door slightly ajar.  His heart raced when he could hear the all too familiar voice just inside, and he slowly pushed the door open.  The chair behind the desk was facing away, and he could see the cord of the phone wrapped around, though the words being spoken were not registering in his mind at all.

Ed stepped inside and dropped his bag onto a chair beside the door, jumping slightly as the chair turned back towards the desk so the man could drop the phone back on the cradle.

“Is someone there?”

Edward smirked and sauntered around the desk, moving to prop his hands on the man’s shoulders from behind the chair.

“Guess who?”  he said quietly, leaning over to whisper in the other's ear.

“Eh?  Edward?  What?”

Ed laughed at the reaction, his head tilting back as he did so.  He stepped back as the man swirled the chair back around before his hands were moving up to cover his face.

“Roy-”

“What are you doing here?  You weren’t supposed to be here for another two weeks!  Is everything okay?  What happened?  Are you hurt?  Is your leg okay?”

Despite the man’s hands on his face, Ed couldn’t help the laughter that continued to erupt from his mouth.

“I’m fine, it’s fine.  Everything is okay.” he said, pulling Roy’s hands from his face before holding them both with his own.  “Everything is just fine I promise.  All my research will be recorded as soon as I get a chance.”

“But you’re here two weeks early!”  Roy said again, almost a question in his tone as he held Ed’s hands tightly.  His eyebrows were furrowed and he seemed so very confused.

“Well, I just…” Ed trailed off, looking away from the man sitting in front of him, his cheeks starting to burn.  “I wanted to see you, okay?”  he finally muttered, just barely audible.

Both of Roy’s eyebrows rose at that, and the smirk was clearly starting to tug on his lips.  “Oh?”

“Sh-shut up…”

Roy laughed softly and shook his head, relinquishing one of his hands to reach up to Ed’s cheek.  Despite his vision, or lack thereof, he was becoming more and more in tune with his surroundings.  Whenever he reached for anyone's face, he always thought back to when he had first stabbed Riza in the eye with his index finger.  He was still hearing about that one, though he hadn't done it to anyone else since.

“Hey, I appreciate it.  I wish I could see you, though.”

At that, Ed sighed.  “ _Don’t_ …”

“That one was a joke, Ed, you can laugh.”

“It’s not funny.”

It was Roy’s turn to sigh as his thumb brushed the other’s cheek before wrapping around to the back of his head, fingers coming through the soft blond locks.  Edward let himself be pulled down, and he easily bent to Roy’s level.

“I’m glad you’re here, Ed.”  Roy said quietly, and Ed grinned as their noses softly brushed against one another.

“Were you surprised?”

“Very much so.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr!](http://plisstsky.tumblr.com) «« my inbox is currently open for prompts! more information about them [here!](http://plisstsky.tumblr.com/post/161665051057/im-reopening-my-inbox-to-writing-prompts)  
> [twitter](http://twitter.com/sugawrites)


End file.
